epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gremlin Prescott
Gremlin Prescott is one of the Gremlins residing in Cartoon Wasteland and he lives in OsTown. Even though in Epic Mickey he is a secondary character and ally to Mickey Mouse, he is the secondary antagonist in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. Although he originally had no notable job in OsTown, he is later put in charge of the formerly closed Gag Factory in the sequel. He is voiced by Dominic Keating in both Epic Mickey and Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. Appearance In appearance, Gremlin Prescott is a blue-clad gremlin with gear-like shaking shoes. Like the other Gremlins, he has peach - paled skin and white gloves. In the sequel, he wears an additional black/silver glove with a large red button in the middle, a brown belt on his head with two small pipe-like items and a large computerized device across his waist and other electronic items strapped around his back. In Epic Mickey Path)|300px|thumb]] Before Mickey's arrival, Prescott got in an argument with the Telephone in Mickey's House, which ended with Prescott stuck in the safe above the Gag Factory, and the Telephone stealing his wrench. When Mickey arrives, he can either paint back Pirate Moody's house, in return Moody will give you the combination to the safe, or thin out the beam holding the safe. The latter, however, will make the safe fall on Moody. Path)|300px]] When Prescott breaks out of the safe via the Paint path, he will accidentally slam the door on Mickey's face, and comment on how much of a good likeness the imprint of Mickey's head is on the safe. Prescott will then explain that the Telephone locked him in the safe and stole his wrench by tricking him into the safe (by promising him there was a present inside... Which there was not). He will then ask you to get his wrench from the phone if Mickey wants his help in getting any further. If you choose to say no, then you will need to finish a quest from the telephone. If you allow him to get his wrench personally, Prescott will destroy the telephone in an apparent act of revenge. You will not be able to speak with the telephone at all from here on if you choose this path but you will find a phone gear in the house. However, this will make progressing through the game much simpler. After that, Prescott swiftly mends the broken Projector Screen to Mickeyjunk Mountain so that Mickey can continue his journey through Wasteland and finally reach Oswald. He wishes him luck on his journey, and hangs around outside Mickey's house with his trusty wrench. Towards the end of the game, after Mickey defeats all the Bloticles in OsTown, he thanks Mickey. When the Blot is defeated, it is most likely that he celebrates on Mean Street. In '' Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two'' Gremlin Prescott reappears in Epic Mickey 2 as one of the main antagonists. He has always been a strange one. Keeper of the Gag Factory, Prescott always dreamed of doing more with his life, whilst also secretly holding a grudge against those who cannot see his genius. Over the years since Disney Epic Mickey, bitterness and envy crept into Prescott, leaving him a sarcastic curmudgeon. He hardly has a kind word for anyone. When Mickey and Oswald arrive, Prescott is in the basement of the Gag Factory as they enter OsTown, tinkering with a strange radio-like object. He swiftly hides the device in a nearby trunk and greets them sarcastically ("Well, well, now look who's decided to grace us with his presence."). He then tells them that the D.E.C. transport entrance they need is in a sinkhole of Thinner outside and that Gremlin Jamface gave Goofy some pumps to clean it up. He adds that he told Goofy to upgrade them as they would take too long. When the pumps explode as Goofy overcharges them, Prescott explains that he was only supposed to overcharge one. He tells you that's what you should do instead of retrieving the pumps and using them normally. If you do take his advice, it will work, but supercharging a pump will cause streams of thinner to shoot and continuously thin out several houses, and Prescott will admit that he knew this would happen. Using the pumps normally will result in only one thinner shooting at Mickey's house which can be stopped by rebuilding the statue. After the sabotaging of the Wasteland projectors begins to point towards him, Prescott disappears. Ghost Ian of Blot Alley, Petetronic of Club 13, and Abe of the Wasteland Dioramas all tell you they saw him. After you follow their clues, Prescott is later seen in the Floatyard where he is seen taunting Mickey and Oswald to follow him, saying they'll never get past his defenses. When they catch up to him in Prescott's Arena, Prescott lets on about how his "talents" were wasted at the Gag Factory, feeling rejected by Gus. Soon, they find themselves in battle with a mechanical cannon of Steamboat Mickey (through the good entrance only) before going toe to toe with a giant robot with Prescott's face on it (Prescott's Mech). Once Prescott's Mech has been defeated, Gus apologizes to him, saying he didn't want this to happen. Prescott then mutters in disbelief, mentioning that someone told him that no one could defeat him. Gus asks him who he's talking about. But just as Prescott was just about to tell them, the Mad Doctor arrives with Daisy Duck the reporter, her cameraman, Big Bad Pete, and a Beetleworx Hopper. Although Prescott points towards the Mad Doctor, no one seems to notice him except Gus who looks as Daisy tells the camera that they are on the trail of the notorious Gremlin Prescott and now plan to find out what he is up to. As everyone is still distracted, the Mad Doctor's Beetleworx Hopper hypnotizes Prescott. When they questioned in the song "The Fall of Prescott" by the Mad Doctor, Prescott tells everyone that he planned the earthquakes and sabotaged the projectors on his own before being carted off by Big Bad Pete back to Mean Street and into Jail. The doctor then declares that he was working alone and that his evil has now met its fate. With Prescott in jail, the hypnosis causes him to become crazy, spurting out gibberish in his cell. Gus wishes to know why Prescott became bad, and scouts around and finds a suspicious blueprint. Things continue to worsen as Mickey and Oswald later learn that Prescott was actually a pawn in the Mad Doctor's plans, the Doc having convinced Prescott to turn on his friends and build a TV that the Doctor could use to broadcast himself to the cartoon world in a plan to escape Wasteland, after which the Doc hypnotized Prescott to keep him from telling his plans. After the Mad Doctor is defeated, a no-longer hypnotized Prescott is seen being taken hostage by Small Pete, Big Bad Pete, and Pete Pan (and Petetronic, if you have the Thinner/bad ending) before they leave Mean Street in a projector (most likely the one heading to Ventureland), possibly because they plan to have him build them something or to get to the costumes. Quotes Epic Mickey *''"I'm free''!" *''"Thank you for rescuing me! I owe you one."'' 'Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two' *"Well well, now look who's decided to grace us with his presence." *"Very well. But if you'd like things to be done quickly… come talk to '''me'."'' *"Don't listen to that goof!" *"I'll send you back to Mean Street in a paint can!" *"I... Don't... Understand... He told me no one could defeat me!" *"I told you to put one pump on my charger, not THREE. Yes it makes the pumps slightly unstable.. but it also gets the job done faster!" *"The pump won't stay supercharged forever you know, you have to connect it before the charge wears off." Trivia *The sequel regards Prescott destroying the Telephone in the first game as the canon path. This could be considered minor foreshadowing, showing that Prescott is fully capable of destroying someone who dares to stand in his way. *In Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, Prescott's color scheme is depicted in an inconstant manner; his original color in both games is blue, but in this game, he is sometimes erroneously depicted in purple, such as his character model, appearances in 2D cutscenes, and the picture for the achievement Full-court Prescott. Concept art shows him as being mostly blue. *Dominic Keating provided Prescott's vocal effects in the first game and his voice in the second. Despite this, his voice in the first game sounds much lower and considerably different from his voice in the sequel (which is most likely down to the drastic personality change). *He is the only Gremlin that turns evil. *The red button on his left glove was a self destruct gag in the early scripts.http://epicmickey.wikia.com/wiki/File:Adam_fenton_prescott_old_design.jpg *In an early script, Prescott was to fall to his doom by accident. This would have been the first and only time a non-villain (since Prescott was not an enemy in this script) was canonically killed. *In the novelization, it is shown that Prescott is jealous of Gremlin Jamface, due to the attention he receives from Gus. Gus responds by telling Prescott that he always felt that he was the stronger of the pair, and thus didn't require the extra help. This could possibly mean that Prescott is Gus' son, and/or Jamface's brother. *According to Gus, Prescott is the one who invented the amplifier to the Toon World and tried to upgrade the projectors more than they are in the game but Gus rejected his idea. *When you first meet Prescott in Epic Mickey 2, he will use the negative behavior of a regular Gremlin. Once he has spoken at least once, he never uses that behavior again in OsTown, though he will use it again in Jail. *According to the PC files of Epic Mickey 2 Prescott's favorite ice cream flavor is Rocky Road. Gallery Click here to view full gallery References it:Gremlin Prescott Category:Gremlins Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Antagonists Category:Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Toons Category:Singing Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Blue Gremlins Category:Epic Mickey Category:Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Category:Epic Mickey Characters Category:Epic Mickey 2 Characters Category:Epic Mickey Gremlins Category:Epic Mickey 2 Gremlins Category:Former Heroes